yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Embracing My True Self
Embracing My True Self is the 3rd substory in Yakuza Kiwami 2. __TOC__ Plot When Kiryu talks to Yuya outside Stardust, Yuya offers him a drink on the house for helping with Kazuki. Yuya then says that Kazuki helped pick him up after his shady past, at which point a gang of bikers come in, demanding to see Yuya. Yuya tells them to leave, but the gang's leader Koji tells Yuya that they want someone called Okano, or 5 million yen, otherwise they will be back. After the gang leave, Kiryu exits the club to find Yuya's girlfriend Miyu standing outside. He asks her what all the fuss was about, and she explains that Yuya used to be the leader of the Black Thunder motorcycle gang. He had appointed Okano as the new leader but he ended up leaving, and Yuya owes ¥5,000,000 as a result. Kiryu asks her where Okano is now, but she is hesitant, as she does not want to cause trouble for him. Kiryu persuades her by making her consider what Yuya has to lose, and she says that Kiryu should ask at Earth Angel. Kiryu goes there automatically. At Earth Angel, Kiryu asks the proprietress Ako about Okano, to which she appears upset and does not want to answer. Kiryu pushes the issue by explaining that Yuya is now in debt to the tune of 5 million yen, and she grudgingly says that she herself used to be Okano before she transitioned to female. As Kiryu goes to leave, he receives a phone call from a host at the club, saying that Black Thunder are back and tearing up the place. Kiryu automatically returns to the club, to find the Black Thunder gang riding around the dancefloor on their kaizōsha modified bikes. Yuya threatens to beat them up, but Koji laughs him off saying that Yuya will not be able to do much harm on his own. At this point, Kiryu comes in, and they join forces to beat up the gang. When Koji's health is reduced to half, a cutscene starts. Yuya is flagging in the fight, when Ako comes in and throws him his old Black Thunder jacket. This starts the second phase of the fight, where the other members have recovered and now have weapons. After beating them, Yuya thanks Kiryu and he leaves the club. Ako then asks Yuya if he can set her up on a date with him. Tasks *Talk to Yuya outside Stardust *Leave Stardust *Beat Koji to half health *Win the battle Gallery Embracing My True Self 1.jpg Embracing My True Self 2.jpg Embracing My True Self 3.jpg Embracing My True Self 4.jpg Embracing My True Self 5.jpg Embracing My True Self 6.jpg Embracing My True Self 7.jpg Embracing My True Self 8.jpg Embracing My True Self 9.jpg Embracing My True Self 10.jpg Embracing My True Self 11.jpg Embracing My True Self 12.jpg Embracing My True Self 13.jpg Embracing My True Self 14.jpg Embracing My True Self 15.jpg Embracing My True Self 16.jpg See Also *Black Thunder Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Substories